Moonshine
Moonshine is a small, thick-furred, soft black and white she-cat with long, narrow legs, long silver claws, and opalescent round yellow eyes. History Adolescence Moonshine is the first warrior of SoulClan. She and her brother Soul, at the time, were only seven moons- abandoned by their mother. They had found a part of a gorge shallowed down by water, and was fairly away from the river that misted the skies of the deep valley. Her mother told stories of the clans and how they lived, so her brother played around and leaped on a large boulder, yowling out,'' "I am the leader of SoulClan, Soulstar! And my deputy... Moonshine!" ''Moon played along, and soon they began to live there, digging through walls to create dens. Adulthood When Moon and Soul were around twenty-one moons, they took the Clan seriously, naming themselves Moonshine and Soulfang. Soon her brother found the Pond of Starlight and was given his nine lives, and was thanked for bringing the Clans back by his mother who he met in StarClan. Moonshine, as well, was welcomed gladly by the passed warriors of GorgeClan, and was temporarily the deputy. Although she was seemingly a mystical and beautiful molly, she did have quite the dark side. Not too soon after she was named deputy by StarClan, she went on the hunt for her father throughout the twolegplace. This left her gone for two or three days, but she did find the grey tom. Moonshine took it upon herself to rid the dastardly tom of living, and did just that. She knew after the incident that she enjoyed the feeling of killing, and labled herself as cold-blooded, but took out most of her atrocious thoughts on large prey. Her brother, however, did not enjoy the thought of having her around alone. Soon a tom named Hurricane came along and joined SoulClan, who Moonshine hated with nearly evey joint in her body. Through the first few moons, the two fought constantly, and the only glue keeping the newly named warrior in SoulClan was Soulstar. But, eventually, the two found love within their hatred. The molly even bore his kits, and was replaced by Hurrcane for the deputy position. After Soulstar and Moonshine had gathered cats for the Clan, she began her kitting. Willowpool, the medicine-cat, helped her through it. After everythign was said and done, the black and white molly left two kits alive- and one dead. She named them Furzekit, Tornadokit, and Toadkit. Hurricane had died saving Moonshine and his kin from a fox not too soon after they were born, as well. Her first official appearance in the roleplay is her complaining about her belly, and not too-soon after she began to give birth. Death Moonshine's death was not too long after she gave birth, precisely two-to-three days. Most did not know the official cause, it was narrowed down between illness and weakness. But, Angelstorm was able to reach Moonshine in her dreams, and it was revealed that she in fact died of starvation, and none of the others. Trivia *She was a blood-driven murderer after her mother abandoned her, until she started to love Hurricane. *She was once described with amber eyes. *She was mistakenly called Moonshimmer. *She was named after Moonglare. Character Pixels Family Tree Category:She-cat Category:Queen Category:SoulClan Category:Loner Category:Rogue Category:Warrior Category:StarClan Category:Deceased Category:Clanless